Ban (Nanatsu no Taizai)
|-|Base= |-|Ten Commandments Arc= Summary Ban is one of the Seven Deadly Sins, being the Fox's Sin of Greed. Also known as "Bandit Ban" and "Undead Ban", he's infamous for both his kleptomaniac tendencies and his seeming inability to die by any means, having been convicted of killing the guardian of the Fountain of Youth to gain immortality. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | At least 7-B | Varies. At least 7-A, possibly High 7-A Name: Ban, epithet "Undead" and (when he was younger) "Bandit" Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: 43 (actual age), 23 (body's age) Classification: Human, Fox's Sin of Greed, Member of Seven Deadly Sins Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (At least Low-High), Rage Power and Statistics Amplification (Increased his power with his emotions despite being heavily injured), Resistance to Poison, Can "snatch" a physical object (Gaining some form of control over them), Can rob a victim of his physical abilities and add it to his own Attack Potency: Small City level (His arm wrestle with Meliodas destroyed Bustee Dungeon) | At least City level (Stronger than normally, as a weapon boosts his attack power considerably. He removed Meliodas' arm, and hurt Hendrickson after applying the power of the Red Demon to himself) | Varies. At least Mountain level+, possibly Large Mountain level with Hunter Fest (His limits with the ability of Hunter's Fest allowed him to take over half of Galand's raw physical power along with most of the energy from Jericho, Elaine, a nearby village, and perhaps Melascula for a few minutes before burning out) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Much faster than Meliodas) | Massively Hypersonic | Varies. Likely Massively Hypersonic+ with Hunter Fest (Blitzed Galan and managed to get several kilometers away before he hit his limit) Lifting Strength: Class G+ Striking Strength: Small City Class | At least City Class | Varies. At least Mountain Class+, possibly Large Mountain Class Durability: Small City level, though Regeneration makes him impossible to kill unless circumvented | Small City level | At least Mountain level+ (Took hits from Galand, who was at less than half of his base physical power at the time), although his regeneration makes him extremely hard to kill unless circumvented. Stamina: Very large. His regeneration further compliments his stamina, also able to survive with blatantly fatal injuries even when he can't regenerate. Range: Standard melee range. A few hundred meters with Snatch (Stole a heart of a demon some hundred meters away when he was younger). Standard Equipment: Three-Section-Staff Intelligence: As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban is one of the strongest and most skilled Holy Knights in all of Britannia. True to his former name "Bandit Ban", his strategy is using his ability Snatch to steal and sap his foes physical strength and using it against them, Ban is an expert hand-to-hand combatant and staff user. Due to his past as a thief, he has sticky fingers and is so fast that he can steal someone's teeth while they're in the middle of talking before they realize what happened and later sneaked up on the Ten Commandments and broke Melascula neck before she could react. However, he doesn't always keep his cool and is seen to rarely get serious in a fight as a result of his useful regeneration ability, deciding to not going all out until he notices that he's dealing with a threat. Weaknesses: Ban doesn't always take things seriously. He also has a low tolerance for alcohol. Bringing up Elaine in passing makes him rash and irritable. He can only steal so much of a person's strength, overdoing it leaves him unable to move for a period. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortality:' Ban, who was considered to be a very fast healer since he was able to heal almost instantly after removing steel stakes from his body, was later revealed to be an immortal, due to having drunk the water of the Fountain of Youth. Ban can completely and perfectly regenerate from all wounds, including lost limbs, lost organs, decapitation, even complete incineration, as such he is extremely hard to kill. During his imprisonment, he survived a total of thirty-three executions. His immortality stopped him aging as he retains his body that is of 23 year old despite being chronologically 43. During the 5 year imprisonment in Baste Dungeon, Ban did not had anything to eat or drink, implying he can survive indefinitely on nothing at all. He also does not get sick, is immune to any kind of poison and will never suffer from any form of illness, and is thus in peak condition at all times unless he overuses Snatch. Abilities Snatch: Ban primary ability, which allows him to "rob" after grabbing them, physical objects or the physical characteristics of others, thus weakening them while gaining more strength and speed in the process. However, there is a limit to how much Ban can rob a person's strength in order to not damage his own body with the opponent power. Using a form of snatch, Ban is also able to steal body parts from his opponents, such as a heart or an arm for example. * Physical Hunt: The main technique of Snatch that allows Ban to temporarily steal all of his opponents' physical abilities, including both their strength and speed and add them to his own. * Fox Hunt: A technique that is best used in conjunction with a far-reaching weapon. Thanks to the pinpoint accuracy of the weapon, the technique allows Ban to grab hold of an object and pull it towards himself, seemingly bypassing any obstacles. * Banishing Kill: After using his power, Ban pulls himself over a distance and delivers a quick and fatal slash to his opponent as he is propelled across from them. * Assault Hunt: A powerful but savage attack that is very effective in disposing of a large group of enemies in a single assault, Ban thrusts forward and beheads any caught within his path. * Hunter Fest: Ban steals the physical strength of every living creature within a hundred foot radius of himself. However, as seen by his encounter with Galand and noted by Melascula, there is a limit to how much strength Ban can rob a being/s from. Once the limit is reached, Ban will be incapable of robbing the person of more power as it puts his own body in danger by being heavily fatigued to the point that he is incapable of performing the simplest of movements such as walking. File:Ban's Hunter Fest.png|Activating Hunter Fest File:Ban's Hunter Fest 2.png|Ban beating Galand with the strength he stole * Zero Sign: As implied by the ability's name, Ban suppresses his presence in order to move undetected among the enemy. He is seen doing this against all of the Ten Commandments, who didn't even notice him until after he had already snapped Melascula neck. Zero_Sing.png|Ban activating Zero Sign Zero_Sing_2.png|Ban snapping Melascula neck, breaking Zero Sign's effect Weapons * Three-Section Staff: During his period as a bandit, Ban wielded and used a power-imbued three-section staff, a flail weapon consisting of three wooden or metal staffs connected by metal rings or rope. He was quite formidable in using it, and could use it in conjunction with his 'Snatch' ability to 'grab' objects like the cup of the Fountain of Youth. The weapon itself was shown to be powerful enough to rip out one of the hearts of a demon and crushing flesh and breaking bones and nails. He wielded a more elaborately designed one when he became a member of the Sins. * Courechouse: Due to being a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban possessed a Sacred Treasure, which was stolen from him after he let himself be imprisoned by the Weird Fangs. It is a four-section staff, but its special ability is unknown. Key: Without a Weapon | With a Weapon | After Hunter Fest Others Notable Victories: Lancer (Fate/stay night) Lancer's Profile (Note: This was Lancer summoned in Europe. Speed was equalized) Kotori Itsuka (Date A Live) Kotori profile (Speed was equalized, Megiddo was equipped, and both were bloodlusted) Notable Losses: Saber (Fate/stay night) Saber's Profile (Note: Avalon's activation was restricted and speed was equalized) Bog (Rock Hard Gladiators) Bog's Profile (Note: Speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Pernida Parnkgjas (Bleach) Pernida's Profile (Note: 7-A versions were used) Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Immortals Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Staff Users Category:Brawlers Category:Chefs Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Rage Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 7